Princess of Blue
by Heki564
Summary: Prince of Blue gone Ouran, Haruhi style. Last story in my Son of Evil series based off of the songs in the Daughter of Evil series done by the Vocaloids.


**Here it is! The last of the Son of Evil Series, Princess of Blue. Unfortunatly I can't stand Haruhi so this might be crappy. Hopefully it's not though! Be sure to let me know, please.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage on Host Club or Daughter of Evil series or Vocaloids.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Princess Haruhi was the beloved of many. She had numerous courters and yet turned them all down. She couldn't find love in these men. Although she didn't know, she was always destined to meet one such man she could love. However, it was destined to end in tragedy, for there was an evil prince who desired her as well and he had the power to end her seemingly, blissful relationship.<p>

~xXx~

I look out across my kingdom from the window in my thrown room. Watching the villagers go about their day calmed me, and yet, made me feel so lonely. My greatest desire is to find the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my days.

Many have come to fill this spot but my heart cannot be deceived. It knows what it wants and it does not lie here. Some days I feel as if my heart will never be whole. After all, the ones with the most affection were the ones without love of their own. At least, that is what I've come to believe.

Looking around at my finely furnished palace, I can't believe why I can't be happy. I have plenty of suitors, more loyal servants then I could ask for, and the love of my kingdom, yet, I've never been more alone. I need to get out of this place for a while. My servants have recommended the Country of Green. They've often traveled there for the grand market to gather supplies and they asure me the kingdom is as beautiful as the name implies.

I have taken their word for it and planned to take a week trip to the green kingdom in a month's time. I only hope it gives me the relief I desire.

~xXx~

I love the Country of Green! It was just what I needed. I have found the other half of my heart amongst one of its noble members. It was in the market place that I had laid eyes on him for the first time. His shining blond hair, perhaps the fairest of all of the country, had drawn my eyes like a beacon; however, it was his entrancing blue eyes that kept me locked in. It was love at first sight.

He approached me after a moment of our eyes locking. We began to talk and roam around the village aimlessly and along the way I found out he was the prince. The prince! I knew then that it was fate finally rearing her head, giving into my deepest desire. He was the one I was to spend every day with.

He continued to charm me into the next week, and months after that. Now I am anxiously awaiting a message from my prince back in my home country. Therefore, when my advisor rushed in with a man I didn't recognize, it was hard not to run to meet them halfway.

Unfortunatly, the messenger wasn't sent from Tamaki. He was from another prince, the evil and rotten prince from the Kingdom of Yellow. He was asking for my hand in marriage. Another courter looking for a fair maiden on his arm, and more land added to their rule.

My response was strong, calm and polite. Even if he was evil, the prince still deserved respect. "Tell Prince Hikaru that I thank him for the kind offer, but I kindly decline the invitation. For I have fallen in love with another; Prince Tamaki of the Kingdom of Green, in fact." Once Tamaki's name left my lips, even I could hear the dreamy quality that took over my voice. Oh how hard I have fallen.

The messenger looked at me with wide eyes. "A-are you sure, Princess?"

"Quite. I love Tamaki and if you're prince can't handle that then I feel sorry for him." I turn my head to look out past my village, towards the green country that housed my true love. "Now please make haste to return my message. I'd hate for him to get his hopes up and do something drastic."

"Y-yes, ma'am, congratulations." The messenger stuttered before leaving my throne room and heading back to his home country.

My advisor approached me and in a questioning voice asked, "Are you sure about this, Princess Haruhi?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "What's the worst that could happen, Kasanoda? The prince is old enough to take rejection seriously."

"But his actions say otherwise." Kasanoda sighed. I could see the worry deep in his blue eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, dear friend, but I'm certain all will be fine." I pat the top of his red hair. Sometimes I see him more as a brother than a servant. He certainly acts like a brother trying to protect his sister.

"Alright, but be careful." He turned then and walked out of the room, tense. He may think he sences something, but it's impossible. He's always been like this, second judging my actions, but sometimes he's a bit more imposing. And usually his feelings are farfetched.

Turning back to my window, I longingly gaze out to the horizon where my love lives.

~xXx~

Two hours after Hikaru's messenger departed, another arrived. This one was from Tamaki, though. He'd sent a ring and a proposal, to which I enthusiastically accepted. I was elated. I could now completely fill the last piece of my heart. I couldn't wait for the wedding!"

~xXx~

"Princess! Princess Haruhi!" I turn to see Kasanoda rushing towards me. His face is full of fright and worry.

I put my hands on his shoulder once he stops in front of me to try and calm him. "What is it? What has you running in here like a mad man?"

Kasanoda took a few gasping breaths before looking in my eyes and telling me in a shakey voice, "Our sourses in the Kingdom of Yellow has… The Prince…"

The news didn't sound good and his reluctance to tell me was making me worry. "Kasanoda, please!"

His eyes turn downward as he uttered the sentence that sent me running. "Prince Hikaru is planning to murder Prince Tamaki."

I ran out the palace the moment those words left his lips. I had to warn my love and protect him from that inhumane being that calls himself a prince.

By the time I arrived at Tamaki's it was late into the evening and I found him in his room. I was out of breath from running through the palace to find him so I had no time to warn him before he stood up. As he past me I caught his whispered words.

"They're waiting for me. I must go to the woods."

His words made me freeze up in shock. There couldn't be. I turn and shout back to him "Tamaki! It's a trap!" But I was too late. He was already out of the palace by then.

I moved to his bed and lied down. I couldn't believe my fairytale was over. After a great many amount of months our love was over. But it shouldn't be.

I get up and rush out the door. I was going to save Tamaki even if I had to kill the rotten prince. I ran into the woods to search for Tamaki. I heard noses in front of me and crashed through the woods to find Tamaki lying on his back, blood seeping out of a wound on his chest.

I crashed down on my knees and let out a sorrowful cry. My charming prince was dead! Dead but yet he had a smile on his face? Oh, my poor naive prince never saw the attack coming. That inhuman being struck down my prince by fooling him.

As I laid there on the ground, sobbing over the loss of my love, I decided then and there what to do next. That damn rotten prince will pay, and he will pay dearly.

~xXx~

I smile as cheers and laughter rang out around the village. The rotten prince of evil was dead. He had gotten what he had deserved. Now the world may be at piece once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this has been a fun journey folks but it is now over. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! <strong>


End file.
